1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting apparatus, an image processing apparatus, a control method of the setting apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when detecting a specific target such as a face or a human body from a video of a monitoring camera, one or a plurality of collation patterns (dictionaries) storing the features of the target object are used in general, and an object matching the collation patterns is detected from a detection target region of the image. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-135115 discloses a method of speeding up processing by switching the priority of a thumbnail image (layer) to be used for pattern matching based on a past image capturing result. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-135115, a detected object such as a human body is tracked, thereby sensing crossing over or intrusion in a specific place of the video.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-373332 discloses a technique of detecting an object based on motion vectors, estimating the search position in the next frame, and tracking the object by template matching.
Detection processing of a specific target needs to be executed at a high speed against the backdrop of an increase in the number of pixels of a network camera device and the necessity of accurate real-time processing for monitoring or the like.
However, object detection processing by template matching or the like yields a heavy processing load. For this reason, a method of limiting the detection target range to a partial region of the screen in advance when setting the detection target region of a specific target or a method of making the processing region small by setting only a region with a motion as the detection target region in a video is employed.
Alternatively, a method of lowering the detection processing frequency to a processable level by time-serially thinning processing image frames or a method of performing not real-time processing but batch processing for a recorded video is employed.
When accurately performing specific target detection processing, the load increases, and the speed decreases. To perform high-speed processing, low-load detection processing is performed. That is, there is a tradeoff relationship.
In the specific object detection method using template matching or the like, the processing load changes depending on the background video of the detection processing region. This is especially conspicuous when the background video is complex or includes a number of regions similar to the detection target object. That is, the processing speed changes depending on the background image even for the same detection target or detection processing region. Hence, even when the user wants to obtain a response speed by making the sensing range small upon setting the sensing region, it may be impossible to obtain the expected performance.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-described problems, and provides a technique of suppressing occurrence of the event of an increase in the load or a decrease in the processing speed when performing processing of detecting a specific object from an image obtained from a monitoring camera or the like.